


命名日

by Linshize



Series: 西睿尔一世的社畜生活 [3]
Category: 17-18 Century Slavic RPF, Historical RPF, Slavs History-Fandom, World History -Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21716179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linshize/pseuds/Linshize
Summary: 朝会上特奥多罗夫老首领和大公又为了军改的事情吵得不可开交，天性无法承受与人正面冲突的大公三番五次气得冲出门外，平静下来之后又回来继续和老首领争论。基里洛替大公说了几句话，被气头上的父亲用手杖打伤，看到这一幕的大公直接晕了过去，朝议不欢而散。这一天正是基里洛的命名日，家里宴席都已经摆好，但如此一来他也不敢回家了，晚上只好躲在公署赖着。大公直到深夜才回卧室休息，迷迷糊糊正好倒在了已经睡着的爱人身上……总之，今天基里洛得到了两件意料之外的命名日礼物。
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: 西睿尔一世的社畜生活 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561351
Kudos: 2





	命名日

**Author's Note:**

> 1、扫罗、约拿单和大卫的典故百度一下就知道了  
> 2、佩仑是斯拉夫民间信仰中的雷神。

夜已经很深了，我躺在床上正睡得迷迷糊糊，因为眉头那个伤口还在一跳一跳的，所以总是留着一丝意识，不能完全睡着。这个时候基里尔卡推门进来了，拖着脚步走到床前，外衣也不脱，像个麻袋一样往床上倒过来，腰正好压在我胳膊上。他惊叫着从床上弹起来，退了两步，观察了半天，突然过来一把掀开被子。  
“基利亚！你怎么在这里？”  
我伸了个懒腰，翻过身来。“你猜猜，基里尔卡，你猜猜我为什么在这里。”  
他迷茫地看着我。“我以为你回家了。”他小声说。  
“我？回家？”我有点好笑起来，伸手探他额头，“来来快过来让我摸摸，基里尔卡，你肯定是脑子烧坏了。你忘了今天上午闹成什么样了吗？”  
他果然是有点神志不清，反应了一会儿才想起来，沮丧地哼哼了一声，不再说话，坐在床边开始脱衣服。  
今天朝会上说到少年军事学校的事，基里尔卡又跟我父亲吵起来了。父亲坚决不同意让哥萨克子弟去军事学校训练，学那些“没用的外国花样”。基里尔卡吵不过他，又决不愿收回命令，可他根本不善于和人争论。两人越吵越厉害，他好几次被父亲顶得说不出话，气得浑身发抖，流着眼泪冲出去，稍稍平静了一会儿，又回来接着跟他吵，这样反反复复了两三回。最后我实在看不下去，趁着基里尔卡出去，便多少劝了父亲几句——老爷子正在气头上，完全不想听我解释，而且本身已经被基里尔卡惹得非常窝火，一见我也帮基里尔卡说话，不禁勃然大怒，抄起手杖劈头盖脸打将过来。  
“我拿那孩子没办法，但把这些鬼花样从你脑袋里打出去，这还是你老子我分内的事！”  
我挡开了大部分，然而还是有一下扫在了我左边眉骨上。疼倒不算疼，可是很快我脸上就感觉到一股热，抬手一摸，血已经顺着脸淌了下来。我本来想赶快说几句软话，让他消消气，但这时基里尔卡又从门外冲进屋里，看到了我这个样子，一个字也没挤出来，当场晕了过去。父亲也没法再说什么，拂袖而去，今天的争论便再次这样无果而终。  
基里尔卡醒过来之后不久就开始有点发烧，午饭一口也没吃，把自己关在书房里不见人。我只好在公署一直等着，直到刚刚我实在困得不行，趁着走廊里没人走动时摸进卧室倒在了床上。  
“反正今天我是不敢回家了，好殿下。你也只好收留我一晚，不然我可就只能去花柳巷里找张床凑合了。”我把他扔在床上的衣服扫到地下去，故意用撒赖的口气说道。他套上睡衣，躺在我身边，身上似乎还在微微发烧，无力地扭了扭肩膀，缩进我怀里。  
“唉，基利亚，我对不住你。”他嘀咕着，“你待我实在比约拿单还好，是我的事害得你有家不能回。”  
我啧了一声。“这种话就免了吧，还约拿单呢！你知道事情没到那一步。老头儿脾气是臭，但等他过一阵消消气还是能讲得通道理的。”  
“你真的这么看吗？”他沉默了一会儿，渐渐恢复了一点精神，猛地抬起眼睛，用一种阴沉沉的目光盯着我。  
我无奈地一翻身，整个人摊开在床上，长长吐了一口气。“那你还让我怎么说？他是我亲爹。”  
他也不再追问，往上挪了挪，伸手来摸我眉骨上的绷带。“你头上的伤怎么样了？还流血吗？”  
“问它干什么！”我摘下他的手，放在我脖颈后面，“喂马被马啃一口都比这流血多。要说什么让我最难受，还是你今天的样子。你真的不至于，我可怜的基里尔卡。你知道我从小也没少挨老头儿打。”  
他看着我，好像又快要哭出来了。“我实在……我心里实在过意不去，基利亚！你今天还正好过命名日，我没有弄错吧？”  
我叫他这样一说，心头也不禁一酸。如果不是这两天的事，我这时大概正在家里大摆宴席，父母兄弟和朋友们，包括基里尔卡在内，满满坐一院子，再叫几个玩杂耍的、演木偶戏的，痛痛快快闹个通宵，就像前几年那样……今年本来一切也准备得很齐全，只等着我忙完回去，但现在恐怕家里只有我父亲和两个兄弟在一起相对喝闷酒度过这一夜了。  
想到这些，再睡过去也是不可能的了，我索性坐起身，对着黑黢黢的夜色发起愣来。我感觉到基里尔卡把脑袋凑到我腰间蹭来蹭去，可我并没有什么心情理他。他忽然也坐了起来，在枕头底下摸索了半天，拿出来的时候两手里似乎捂着什么，他挪过来跪在我前面，把手伸到我眼前。  
“说起这个，我倒真的给你准备了个小礼物。”他郑重其事地说。我看着他的手，实在想不出来一个能完全捂在手心里的礼物是什么东西。  
他突然张开手，手里面空空如也，什么都没有。  
“呃……你是说真的吗？”他这个不合时宜的恶作剧有点把我惹恼了。  
“假的！礼物不在这里……”他狡猾地咧开嘴笑起来，“闭上眼睛，基利亚，闭上眼睛才能看到它。”  
我闭上眼睛，等着看他还打算搞什么花样。他立刻趴在我腿上，一边开始解我的裤带，一边在我腰侧和下腹舔咬着。他实在很会撩拨人，很快一阵甜美的昏眩就涌了上来。好了，这下我明白他所谓的“礼物”是什么了。  
“喂！你其实就只是刚刚才想起这一出对不对！”我挤兑他。不过说归说，这事本身我并谈不上生气，甚至完全在意料之中——他近来一方面在推少年军校的事情，另一方面还忙于备战，人的头脑就只能装下那么点事，想让他再记得给我弄什么礼物也实在太难为他了。  
基里尔卡没有答话，把我的裤子拽下来，埋头在我腿上咬了一口。他的嘴唇一路扫拂上来，轻轻把我含在嘴里，又用他软乎乎的舌尖打着圈逗弄起来。我忍不住叫出声，睁开了眼睛。他这时手里似乎还正拿着什么，见我睁眼，急忙藏在了身下，抬起头故作威严地瞪着我：“不许睁眼。我说了，闭着眼才能看到！”  
“嗳，遵命，殿下。”我笑着答道。其实我已经隐隐地闻到了那股熟悉的香味，也料到他大概想干什么了。由他去吧——我心里想着，便又闭上眼睛，感受他如何一点点地把我整个地引了进去，又缓缓吞吐着。跟着我的喘息，他自己也情不自禁地从鼻子里发出一阵阵轻哼。紧接着，他细瘦的、有些发凉的手指便滑了进来……这种感觉我并不熟悉，如果说实话，也不算多舒服。“所以之前我这样的时候他也是这种感觉吗？还是说他跟我有什么不一样的地方？”我心里有点茫然地想道。他的手指微微转动着，继续往深处钻。突然之间，他好像碰到了什么，一股闪电般的光亮从他的指尖处击中了我，我眼前也仿佛在一瞬间被它的余光照亮，飞出几星明闪闪的光点来。我大叫了一声，握住他的手腕。  
“你之前每次都是看到这个样子的吗，基里尔卡？”我问他。他鼻子里嗯了一声，手和嘴都没有停下来。他的舌头顶弄着我，越来越用力地吮吸着，和指尖一起在我眼前的夜幕中招引雷电，他如同佩仑一般轻松地指挥着它们。很快，他的闪电照亮了整个夜空，也击透了我的全身……直到听见他一阵猛咳的声音，我才意识到我并没有在刚才那一刻彻底化为灰烬！  
我睁开眼睛，基里尔卡正伏在我腿上可怜兮兮地咳个不停，说不出话。“你看看你！”我有些心疼他，拍着他的背帮他顺气。过了一阵，他稍微喘过气，又狡黠地抬起头冲我一乐，尽管眼里还泛着泪光。“好啦，现在轮到你帮帮我忙了，基利亚，快些弄完咱们好早点睡觉。”他靠在我胸口，把我的手拽向自己……而他的手臂伸到背后搂住我的脖子，回过头亲吻我。我撩开他的睡衣，揉弄起他来，他热切地呻吟着，迎合着我，不一会儿便瘫软在我怀里。  
我们俩拥抱在一起躺回床上。说不定是刚刚舒缓的功效，他的烧好像退了不少，情绪平稳多了，最开始他身上那种神经质的僵硬也荡然无存。我干脆抓住机会，顺便问一下我今天该问的正事——我在公署等到晚上这个点，其实也不完全是因为不敢回家。  
“对了，基里尔卡，我今天本来还想问你来着。跟东边这回你打算怎么打？有谱了吗？”  
他点点头。“嗯……算是有点了吧，但也还没太想清楚。”  
“有多大把握？”  
“在最后一刻到来之前，谁能说一定就会怎么样呢？”  
“哦，你这么说，我心里就有底儿了。那就明早再聊吧。”

我刚刚沉入黑甜乡，梦还没做完一整个，突然又感觉基里尔卡在推我肩膀。  
“嗨，起来，起来。陪我去趟书房。”他说。  
我微微睁开眼睛，窗外还没有一丝光亮。“鸡还没叫头一声呢，现在去什么书房！”  
“我做了个梦……”他的声音又变得神经兮兮起来，“感觉不大好。我可能犯错了。走，基利亚，跟我去再推一遍。”  
“什么事不能天亮了再说，你真是想一出是一出，”我把他按回床上，重新搂进怀里，“莫斯科人又不是明早就打过来了。”  
他贴在我身上，一动也不动。结果我刚睡得迷迷糊糊，他再次开始在我臂弯里扭来扭去，挣出一只手来，不停地拍我的脸。我不想搭理他，过了一会儿，他直接上手捏住了我鼻子，弄得我没法正常呼吸。“又怎么了，祖宗！”我哀号道，打开他的手。  
“不行，我睡不着了，基利亚。”他这时已经整个人都在发抖了。  
“要我再‘帮帮你’？”  
“不开玩笑！我可能真的犯错了，基利亚，这不太对！快起来。”  
听他这么说，我也有些紧张，抓起睡袍把他胡乱一裹，我俩便起身往书房走去。我们展开地图，把他说的作战计划一起推演了一遍，又重新推了一遍。最后，我俩站在桌前面面相觑。  
“……我没看出什么问题？”我先开了口。  
“好像也是……”他喃喃着，又目不转睛地盯着地图猛看，“我刚刚梦见有些不对的。肯定我哪里还是想漏了。”  
过了好一会儿，他放弃似的咒骂了一声，揉起自己的额头来。“该死。我什么也想不起来了。”他卷起了地图，又不甘心地摊开重新看了一阵，最后还是把它收起来了，撑着桌子站在那里发呆。  
我恶作剧地突然从背后抱紧他，将他按倒在桌子上。  
“别，别……我还没想清楚……”他抬起一只手试图制止我，但连同另外一只手一起都被我抓在了背后。“别想了，你就是老毛病又犯了，这回还搭上我也睡不了踏实觉。”我说着，把他的衣袍掀了起来。  
“哎！基利亚！你干什么？”他趴在桌上扭着肩膀挣扎着。我不答话，俯身过去开始舔他的耳垂。“你还真的打算到明早都不睡了？”我往他耳朵里吹着气说。  
他浑身一个激灵。“我们……我们至少回去，这里不行……这里不合适……”他哼哼唧唧地哀求道。  
“我倒觉得这里正好。”我把他按紧，另一只手握住他，手指在他微微战栗着的前端揉搓。等到它们渐渐濡湿时，我便放开手，转而探进了他的身体，抚弄着打开这条门路。他发出一阵长长的呜咽。“冷……桌子上好冷……”他呻吟着说。  
“马上就让你暖和。”我说，接着便不由分说地深入了进去。别看他嘴上喊冷，我却没有从他身上找到出一丝冷的感觉。“慢一点，基利亚！……慢一点……求你……”他无力地扭动着，脊背上的筋肉随着我的进退一阵阵痉挛。等到终于适应了我的存在之后，他才吐出一口气，带着些委屈埋怨道：“只是你暖和了吧，你这自私鬼！我还是冷得很。”  
我笑了笑，趴在他身上，开始用力冲击他。他登时张开嘴压着声音叫喊起来，再也顾不上继续抱怨了。很快，一层微汗就沾透了他的睡衣，他身上散发的燥热也把我逐渐引向狂热。我听见书桌似乎在吱嘎作响，但我再也顾不得这些。我又握住了他已经焦躁不堪的前端，而他咬起牙关，紧紧地挤压着我……几乎在同一瞬间，我们两人的喊叫截断了桌子可怜的抗议声。  
基里尔卡喘着粗气支起上身，伸手沾了沾刚才他在桌上留下的那一小滩眼泪和汗迹，饶有兴味地拿到眼前看着。“幸好地图收起来了。”他说着，一手扶着腰，一手勾着我的脖子，艰难地挪了两步。我有些看不下去，拦腰把他抱起来往卧室走。“你瞧，我今天就总觉得你应该还欠这么一场。”我调笑他道。  
他推了推我胸膛。“别……先别回去……放我下来……”  
恭敬不如从命。我把他放回地上，背起手看着他在屋里蹒跚——他挪到书柜前面，咬着牙弯腰拉开了底下一个抽屉，从里面摸索到了什么，可是接着便直不起身来了。于是我还是跑过去搀住了他。  
“喏！”他手里抓着一把看起来很不错的短剑，塞到我面前。我抽出半截瞧了一眼，是用花铁打的，纹理如水波，的确是十足品相。  
“给我的？”  
“你瞧，你瞧！”他邀功似的，得意地说道，“你真以为我没给你准备礼物！睁大眼睛自己看看，是不是给你的？”  
我把剑鞘拿到眼前仔细看了看，鞘口的银饰上果然镂刻着我的侧像和名字。我心头一暖，紧紧把他搂在怀中，他也抬起那双最让人心生柔情的灰色眼睛，无声地凝视着我。  
“你给我的礼物我早就看到了，基里尔卡，”我说，“根本不需要用眼睛。”  
他便又绽颜微笑，抬手将我眼睛捂住，之后踮起脚尖吻了我的嘴唇。


End file.
